legion_of_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
Reading Room 1 chat is quite entertaining. That being said, a list of questions we'll never stop seeing have been compiled here. Q: Is ___ good? A: Look at the stars, look at the skill, look at the stats. Compare them with people you already have and make a decision. There are various uses for heroes and places where they can be better in, and worse in. If you're looking for more detailed information, you can visit their hero page, or the List of Support Heroes for a quick comparison of all the heroes currently released. Q: Are there any active guilds recruiting? How do I join? A: Luckily for you, your question is easily answered by clicking on the Guild icon on your interface. Guilds are ranked weekly based on their activity, and you can generally tell if they're recruiting if they have a few spots open. Make sure you read the guild's message before you apply, because nothing screams "I CAN'T READ!" more than applying to a guild that has requirements you don't meet. And it saves you the impending rejection. Q: Is a GM here? A: NO. Actually, they are around quite a bit, but 80% of the questions that beg for GMs are questions that don't require a GM presence to answer. Save it for the really important questions (eg. related to bugs) that people can't normally answer and give them a break. Just ask your question and if anyone knows the answer, you'll get that answer, no GM required. Q: Where's the review button? I want my 5-star Felix! A: It randomly pops up at the bottom of your screen. And it'll flash. And it'll say, "Having fun? Let us know!" If you don't see it, you can just go straight to the Google Play apps screen and leave your review there with the account connected to your in-game character. When you're done, submit it and come back to the game. You should have completed a mission which rewards you the 5-Star Felix ticket. Q:' I'm trying to get to Pendragon Port, but when I go there, the quest doesn't complete...' A: Because you didn't read the instructions. Press the moon icon on your map and go to Pendragon Port (N). Q:' I want to restart my character, but how do I do that?' A: You can't. But you can change your main hero by going into your Main Menu and clicking "Find NPC". then "Counselor Eluria". It costs gold though. Q: Is 4 silver stars better than 1 gold star? A: 1 gold star = 5 silver stars. 2 gold stars = 6 silver stars. Rank-wise, they're better. Utility-wise, that's up to you to decide. Q: How can I promote my main hero? A: Like every other hero, it has to undergo fusion. The difference is that you can only rely on other hero cards to do so, thus it will be a long, time-consuming process. This is currently the only way to promote your main hero, but you'll be rewarded for your efforts in future content.